characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshikage Kira
Yoshikage Kira is the main antagonist of Part 4 of the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Background Kira was born Janurary 30, 1966, in Morioh Town within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S. His parents, already old when he was born, died when he was 21. After a difficult childhood, Yoshikage decided that he wanted to live a quiet life and that he would eliminate anyone who opposed him. After he was shot by the Golden Arrow, he acquired his Stand, Killer Queen, which only made it easier for him to kill people. After an encounter with Shigekiyo Yangu, he was forced to kill him if he didn't want to be exposed. After Josuke Higashikata found out about his friend's death, they started investigating and ended up discovering Yoshikage. After a fierce battle, Kira was forced to escape and change his identity by forcing Aya Tsuji's Stand to turn him into another person. The new Kira, now named Kosaku Kawajiri, lived in calm for some time, but due to his new son's suspicions, Kira's real identity was found out. In the end, Josuke and his friends defeated him and he was ran over by an ambulance, sending him into a world where spirits would never be able to rest. Powers & Abilities * Killer Queen: '''Kira's Stand has several powers, all of them related to bombs. It can turn anything it touches into a bomb. He can summon '''Sheer Heart Attack: an near indestructible heat-seeking bomb that Kira can control with his left hand. * '''Bite the Dust: '''his third bomb, manifests by possessing a person. Should that person mention Kira's identity or be questioned by someone about it, the person who asked will die. This bomb resets time when it's used to kill someone. * '''Stray Cat or Catgrass: '''A cat that turned into a Stand-using plant. Kira keeps it inside of Killer Queen and uses it to shoot bubbles of air that he can combust at any time. Feats Strength * Sheer Heart attack managed to knock out and nearly kill Jotaro Kujo. * Punched a hole through Koichi Hirose's stomach. * If it hadn't been for plot reasons, he would have killed Jotaro, Josuke, and his friends with Bites the Dust. * Overpowered normal human beings with ease. * Easily keeps up in strength with Josuke's Crazy Diamond. * Casually killed Aya Tsuji and Shigechi. Speed *Swatted away Shigekiyo's Harvest, which is composed by five hundred ant-like creatures. *Blocked attacks from Crazy Diamond and Echoes Act 3. *Kept up with Stray Cat's air attacks. Durability * He survived being attacked by several powerful Stand users at the same time. * He withstood multiple attacks from Josuke's Crazy Diamond before being knocked out. * Withstood attacks from Jotaro's Star Platinum. * Withstood being shot in the chest by Stray Cat. * Was still able to walk despite being fatally injured and having one of his hands cut off. * Took multiple glass shards to the back. * Sheer Heart Attack was completely unfazed by Star Platinum's attacks. Skill * Even without his Stand, he's killed a large amount of humans. * Nearly held-off an all-out attack by Josuke, Jotaro, Okuyasu and Rohan. * Lived 33 years without having anyone find out he's a serial killer. Weaknesses * Should his left hand be cut, he will lose the ability to use Sheer Heart Attack. * He can't use Killer Queen to attack if Bite the Dust is active. * His OCD can stop him from finishing someone off. Fun Facts * He has a hand fetish. * He collects and measures his nails. * His Stand and its bombs are all named after Queen songs. (Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack and Another One Bites the Dust). * Stray Cat is named after the band of the same name. Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Villains Category:Shueisha Category:Japanese Characters Category:Deceased